


The Friend Fic.

by Huski_Doll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Rating: M, Realistic, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huski_Doll/pseuds/Huski_Doll
Summary: It's a shock what people from across the country, across the world can come up with. This was entirely a joke at first but has spun into something that might actually bring joy. This is the Friends' Fic, based off of real events, and fantasy. You'll never known which is which.





	1. Chapter 1

Centuries have passed through the world. Technology is advancing at a rapid pace. Countries, nations, villages and towns all connect in one giant spiral. Games upon games being made, social media fueling our friendships, lies being spread, truths coming to light, and bonds forming like never before. This is our world up to March 3, 2018, where I sit quietly staring at a computer screen wondering how I got myself into this. A joke from the depths of a Instagram group coming to light and growing to be much more, but before we get to that lets shed some light on how we came to this point. 

Here we will start with a new LGBT game called Gaydorado. To me it's another RP game with its glitches but has a greater goal to exist past its bad translations and plot-less stories. This beautiful mess of a game comes with chat servers. These servers ranged from hot (those near you), American, Europe, East Asia, and World. People could choose whichever one they want to be in, whenever so it was never limited to where you live and because of this we were all able to meet. Those from Canada, those from America, the few in Europe and even those in Australia meeting under one server. We laugh, we joke, we fight, we disagree, we bond, we thirst and most of all we accept. From my short time being there I've learned about and have met more people than I ever would walking the streets of my own town and to be honest I wouldn't change it for the world. Staring down at my phone with that stupid smile on my face, or shedding tears from laughing to hard, why would anyone wish to rid themselves of that small happiness. Then having groups sprout from that one server and friendships branching from that game, creating small Insta groups, and Hangouts to Snapchat painted the picture to what is assumed that creators wished to accomplish. One giant splatter painted wall, one that you'd see graffiti-ed on the side of an old brick building is shown but that brick building has something stored in it far more valuable than cans of spray paint that roll around in the empty alley. Something we've claimed as our treasure, that we found through the American server. Something I doubt many of us would forever give up. That something is our dorky group of friends, our love, and our place to belong. 

Now I've realized my organizations skills are less than adequate, my grammar deplorable, so I apologize ahead of time if you are unable to understand this or deal with it's mistakes. If you wish to continue, then I bid you good luck and hope you find a smile or two out of our stories.  


	2. So it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a warning in this.

The world is built with colors and shades. All ranging from vibrant to dull, though to some of us these blend and are lost. I am color blind, unable to differentiate between some colors, while others are blind. This however isn't always such a horrible thing. Granted you don't need these 'problems' or disabilities to realize this but colors don't just describe something you can visibly see. They can describe a feeling, they can describe a texture, the atmosphere, and most importantly someone's personality. I'd like to boast that I'm a rainbow, but that'd be somewhat false. On multiple occasions I've been told I'm a pink male. From when I color my hair to how I present myself. I have yet to learn what that means, but I have a feeling in due time I will. Now we have my friends from the Instagram group I had mentioned previously. They range in all sorts of shades and colors that'll you learn throughout this story- speaking of which! It slipped my mind to actually begin and to introduce myself or anyone else for that matter.

I am the youngest of the group **Kodas**. The so called _**N**_ _ **arrator**_ of this mess that we love. With that said, I'll be honest I have no idea where I'm going with this.

Now we have **Urso** , he's the teddy bear of the group and **_B_** _ **ear creature**_. Cute as can be but not to be messed with. Our protector and love interest of this soon to be story.

Next is the handsome _**S**_ _ **ummoner and Ruler**_ , **Tyler**. Contrary to the role he will play in this he is super lovable and handsome. 

Lastly for now we have **Matty**. Our beautiful _**Cleric**_ , or sexy nurse dressed with bear ears and tail. Don't question it, or well... Question it and judge later. 

 

The positions are being found slowly throughout the days, so these will be updated every so often. Please bare with me with this disaster if you continue to read. 

 

Now we are finally moving on.

 

Shoot- hold on. As a warning throughout this story please note there will be vulgar language, descriptive scenes, explicitness all around and horrid humor. If you are uncomfortable with any of this I suggest you leave. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this is just for fun. This is far from perfect and far from amazing.


End file.
